A Gengar's Power
by SuperbSaiyan
Summary: Gengar stumbles across a Gardevoir, and decides to corrupt her soul, but learns that he has messed with powers beyond his control, while discovering some information about his own past, as well as how he owes his life to a Gallade.
1. Chapter 1

Gengar was doing what it normally would do on days like these, hope that there is some foolish sol wandering near that could be controlled. So far, Gengar hasn't found a single spirit to manipulate, and has only been a Gengar for two weeks. He had nothing better to do, he didn't need to search for prey, not that he'd be able to find any, there weren't any living things in this desert except for Gengar himself. Gengar spotted a small pit in the plane of sand about a thousand feat ahead.

When Gengar arived at the pit he found a small ball in it, half red, half white, about one inch in diameter. He reached down to pick it up and noticed a small spot on it that seemed somehow different, and when he placed his hand on that spot, it grew, to the size of an orange. Gengar found this very amusing, as well as the though of thinking of how it could have ended up here.

The thought of how the magic orb got here was not as hard to fathom as the thought of how he himself could have come to the desert. He hardly remembered what life was like before the desert.

He used to live in a city, well, under a city, as a Ghastly. He never actually haunted anyone, yet the people of the city wanted him gone, and chased him down to a single location, he could have easily escaped, but just as he was about to, he saw someone trow a dark round... something, at him, and he blacked out. He awoke in the desert, and the thought of this made him drop the magic orb, as he realized a similar device was used to bring him here.


	2. Chapter 2

Gengar realized there could be another spirit inside the ball, and pressed the button once more the see what might happen. The ball exploded in a glare of bright light. When Gengar had his sight back, he saw something had indeed emerged from the ball. An elegant figure with a pure heart, but confused by the surroundings, creating a very short moment of weakness for the creature, and before Gengar was even able to fully anylize the new creature, he created a quick flash of psychic power, seeping into the mind of the creature, creating a link between the two brains, but an asymetric one, and Gengar now controlled the other creature, now able to safely anylize exactly what the creature was.

It was a gardevoir! And now that Gengar had used hypnosis, he had a direct connection to the mind of the gardevoir, and was searching through the memories, but as the two creatures were so different, the memories taken through Gardevoir's eyes made no sense when put through Gengar's eyes. Gengar gave up on the memories, the fact that he finally had a mind to control was a satisfying one.

Gengar was too caught up in the idea of finally having a controlled mind, he never thought about what he would do with it. Gengar remembered Rule 43 of the internet: "The more beautiful and pure something is, the more satisfying it is to corrupt it" and Gardevoir was very beautiful and pure, which meant that for now, he has to corrupt her.


	3. Chapter 3

Gengar channeled together his own latent dark energy and created a ball of shadows, which moved slowly toward the chest of the currently unconscious gardevoir, but as the ball made first contact with her, something unexpected happened.

The ball of shadows became a ball of light, and stretched into a beam of great light that could be seen for miles, someone on a ship in the south pole 100 years earlier who could control the element of fire even saw the beam of light and mistook it for a sign of the awakening of a human who could control all elements.

Gengar understood what had happened, the ball of shadows did not contain enough dark energy to corrupt Gardevoir's pure energy, rather the opposite happened, her own pure energy had penetrated the shadow ball and turned it to light! Gengar realied that the corruption of the pure Gardevoir would be a much harder task than he had anticipated, but one good thing had happened, some of Gardevoir's pure energy had been drained, but the shadow ball took some of Gengar's energy as well. Gengar knew now, that if he wanted to corrupt Gardevoir, it would be a gamble!

To corrupt Gardevoir would be a gamble, a gamble of who had more power. If Gengar had more dark energy than Gardevoir had pure energy, than once Gardevoir had run out of pure energy to cancel out his dark energy, she would be corrupted, but if the opposite was true, then Gengar would run out of energy to drain Gardevoir's pure energy, reducing him to a mere husk of an energyless body, and Gengar was taking the gamble!


	4. Chapter 4

Gengar created another orb of his own dark energy, but this one much larger, and rather than made of shadows, was made of pure black, a ball of pure energy! This ball took even more darl energy from Gengar, but would drain the Gardevoir much faster. Gengar was slowly pushing the ball towards her, but this time, instead of becoming light, a plate of light shielded gardevoir, sparking constanty, before diminishing, leaving only a golf-ball sized orb left, but it did, indeed enter her body.

Gengar was ecstatic, the very joy of the first blow against Gardevoir even replenished Gengar's dark energy somewhat. Gardevoir lost some of her positive glowing aura, and even some of the color itself faded from her body!  
Gengar created two more dark balls, each even bigger than the last. One at a time he pushed them into gardevoir. After the invasion of the first unto Gardevoir depleted her positive aura entirely, she was pale, seemingly lifeless, her positive energy had been completely depleted. Gengar had one the gamble!

Gengar had only one last step to corrupt one of the purest creatures ever to exist! The rules of the internet did not lie, this was very satisfying, and Gengar was going to savor the moment. He was slowly, very slowly, pushing the orb towards gardevoir, when it was about one foot away, something else unexpected happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Out of nowhere, another creature that, at first, looked like gardevoir, appeared in between Gardevoir and the dark energy, quickly grabbed Gardevoir and brought both of them behind Gengar. It was Gallade! He had hoped to cause the dark ball to simply enter the earth, but Gengar had thought this could happen, and almost instantly reabsorbed the ball, replenishing his dark energy.

Gallade slashed at Gengar, but as he is a ghost, his arm simple phased through Gengar to no effect. The confusion that fell on Gallade was all Gengar needed to use his hypnotic power to knock out the unfortunate Gallade, now back to work.

Gengar recreated the dark ball and proceeded to corrupt Gardevoir, a little bit more hastily this time. Because Gallade is skilled in fighting, hypnosis was not as effective, and he awoke just in time to watch Gardevoir absorb the dark energy.

At that moment a dark aura surrounded Gardevoir, and her coloration changed even furhter, the green gained a dark yellow hue to them, and Gardevoir's horn had become a deep blue, not the blue of the ocean, or of the light sky, but the blue of the perpetual night that now existed within her, the blue of the twilight. Even though the white was still white, it had a strange dark feel to it, perhaps just the way it looked with the other colors as result of the corruption.


	6. Chapter 6

The dark aura was absorbed by Gardevoir, and she awoke and rose, her eyes now the same color as her horn. Gallade knew what had happened, but wasn't quite ready to accept this. He rushed to her side, and felt a strong negative energy radiating from her. Gardevoir turned to him with a harsh expresion, yet he smiled and attempted to send her a telekinetic message, intended only for her, but even though Gengar's hypnosis had mostly worn off, he could still tune in on the conversation.

"What exactly has happened?" Gallade started with, Gardevoir did not reply. "Please tell me you're okay," Gallade pleaded, this time Gardevoir replied, but not with words. She created the usual beam of psychic energy, similar to her pure powered psychic beam, but consisting entirely of dark energy, a power that was never meant to exist for a very clear reason, as the energy expands indefinately, untill reaching the target, in this case, Gallade. A dark energy blast normally wouldn't effect someone so skilled in fighting, but as it was based off psychic powers, it had a huge effect. Before Gallade was anihilated by the blast, Gengar heard one last psychic message: "I knew it was a bad idea, to save a ghost like you." Gengar tried to access his memories, but before he could, the blast hit, leaving nothing more than a huge smoldering crator.

Gengar felt like he had been, once again, dumped in an unfamiliar place. Now that Gardevoir was corrupted, he could access her memories. He saw an image of the people at the town, with one of those magic orbs in front of them, in a large building. He knew that he was inside of that orb. There was a man standing behind the ball, holding a mallet of some kind, saying that without this 'neusence' they would all be much safer off, but then, two non-human figures walked in the room, one was she who owned this memory, the other a Gallade, and Gengar knew it was the same Gallade. Gallade spoke to the people, saying that if he were destroyed, the dark energy itself would haunt them all for centuries, and that he must be deposited somewhere far away, where he cannot harm them anymore. The people understood, and it was agreed not to destroy the ball.

Both of them knew why he had been put in there in the first place, because one of the townspeople, though they knew not which, had motioned for it, in the hopes it would be destroyed and the dark energy will linger, but his hopes had been dashed.

All of them had gone to this desert, and placed the ball in the sand, and as they were leaving, the townsman who had tried to hurt them all, threw one of those balls at Gallade in the hopes of revenge, but Gardevoir jumped in the way to save him, as she knew, in the shifting sands of the desert, the ball would never be found. The ball made contact, and she was sucked in, and the memory ended.


	7. Chapter 7

Gengar has seen a body near the place he found the ball, a skeleton was all that now remained, but he could assume that the man who threw the ball was killed there, either by the people of the town, or by Gallade.

Gengar now understood that Gallade had saved his life, he would not exist had it not been for Gallade, and now, because of his own actions, he was killed in what is possibly the cruelest of ways. True it is that Gengar's heart is dark, but he understands the concept of gratefulness, yet he showed the opposite. He tried for his life to feel no remorse, yet he knew he would never forget it. Where he had first found Gardevoir's ball, he now saw the empty ball, and when Gardevoir was not paying attention, she was once again within the ball,  
Because of Gardevoir's memory, he now knew where the town was, and returned. The townspeople were horified to see a Gengar, but knew it was not much of a danger, as the man that had been killed earlier had lied about it once. Gengar made it to what he knew was the same building, and inside it were a similar crowd, but where is own ball had once layn, now was something he thought destroyed: a badly damaged, but still living, Gallade.

Gengar rushed to him as everyone in the room gasped and ran to the exits, and Gengar revived Gallade. Gallade, still in a state of confusion, saw Gengar, and slashed at him, once again, to no effect, but after a few seconds, understood what has happened. Gengar hadned him the ball containing the creature that had previously saved his life, and Gallade did something that Gengar couldn't understand, and proceded to smash the ball to dust. Gallade then communicated with Gengar through a psychic connection.

"What brought you back here?"

"I saw what happened. Why did you just do that?"

"It released both the dark and pure energies, which will cancel eachother out. She died because I saved you, and I almost died because she saved me."

"I can't live like this, you need to destroy me."

"I can't, my power wouldn't effect you."

"You are a ghost! You could bring me her spirit couldn't you?"

"Yes, I could actually bring her back, but I believed she would be corrupt."

"When I smashed the ball, both the positive and negative were released, she should be normal."

"I will attempt to resurect her." Gengar focused all of his energy into the space in between him and Gallade, and called forth to Gardevoir's spirit. The energy shaped itself back into a living body to house her spirit, and indeed she was again alive. "Screw dragonballs," Gallade thought to himself. Gardevoir reformed in front of them, and indeed looked as she did initially, and embraced Gallade.


	8. Chapter 8

Gallade made the mistake of keeping his guard down, though, and Gardevoir leeched all energy from Gallade, which would have killed him if Gengar wasn't trying to keep him alive. Gengar pinned Gardevoir up against a wall by sticking one hand on her throught, and planned to reabsorb the dark energy, which wouldn't effect him, but before he could, Gardevoir teleported away to the other side of the room. Gengar walked to Gallade, helping the newfound ally up and reviving his strength.  
"I think she is trying to corrupt you as well,"Gengar said to Gallade.

"I know."

Gengar thought of a solution to fix this, but dismissed it. Gallade however listened to the idea he did not intend for him to hear, and replied:"It's not a bad plan, but if you distract her, than I can gather the pure energy that was released, and once that is done, we can 'tagteam' in a way, and I'll use it to start cancelling out the darkness that has penetrated her soul." Gengar thought the idea was crazy, but his brain was already fried from the day's events.

Gengar stepped forward to stall Gardevoir, but she still only fought him as nescesary to get to Gallade, but Gengar held her off."Got it," Gallade shouted, and they switched positions. Gengar was psychicly limiting Gardevoir's abilities, as a residual effect of the hypnosis, and Gallade fired a beam of light, straight into Gardevoir, knocking her out and destroying a lot of the darkness.

"Now, absorb the darkness," Gallade said.

"Right."Gengar approached the, once again, unconscious Gardevoir, placed a hand on her chest, and sucked in the dark energy, leaving her once again, as the neutral husk of a body she previously was."You need to give her the pure energy."Gengar shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't have any left." Gallade admitted, "I thought getting rid of the darkness would fix everything."

"She will wake up soon, and she will be as though she had a labotomy, no energy, and no feeling, not untill you can replenish her positive energy."

"There is no more, she will be that way forever."Gallade walked over to Gardevoir, leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, knowing that she would never truly be herself again.

Gardevoir then awakened, and was in fact a husk of a soul, she did not even get up from the floor. Gallade felt a strong tinge of pain when he saw this, but could not truly feel any more anger towards Gengar, he had tried to fix what he had done, but he simply couldn't.

Gallade begain to cry as a greusome thought spread through his mind. Gallade picked up Gardevoir, embraced her one last time, with no reaction from Gardevoir, and he thrusted his blade hand through her non-beating heart. Gengar was shocked, and walked over to where the now dead Gardevoir lay.

Gallade could still feel no anger towards Gengar, as he knew this was all truly caused by that lying man, and he is now dead, and Gengar felt that thought.

"I can punish him more." Gengar said.

"What?"

"That man, I can torture his soul."

"Don't, once a soul is dead, that means they are no longer disturbed, if I had realized that, I wouldn't have had to kill her like that, it was my fault, she shouldn't have been brought back."

Gengar returned to his previous home under the city, now with a new roommate, being Gallade. They both acknowleged they had messed with powers beyond their control, and preyed for some kind of second chance, when they felt a power summoning them out of their abode. When they returned to the surface with the help of Gallade's teleport, they faced a god, the god of time, Dialga.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can fix this,"Dialga said, filling them both with excitement, "I am the god of time, I can bring back Gardevoir, and revert her to how she was before the incident, though the memories will still be present, as had the man who caused this succeded in his attempt, we might all be destroyed, as this town was built over a special landmark, marking by power, and had that been exposed to the dark energy, I would have died as well, resulting in the end of the world." Dialga began to glow, and both Gengar and Gallade passed out. They awoke back in their new(or old) house, but with something in the hands of Gengar, one of the magic balls.

"He gave it to you, because you need to prove yourself in one final test." Gallade said.  
Gengar opened the ball, and Gardevoir emerged, as herself once more. This is where one would say 'they all live happily ever after,' had that town not been in Japan, and had it not been during WWII, and had it not been destroyed by a nuclear bomb three days later. So yeah, no matter what, it's always a tragic ending... lol. I don't mean lol that Japan was bombed, just the irony of what happend, but I think they probably enjoyed the afterlife, especially Gengar, for whom it was really no different than geing alive.


End file.
